Toxic Competition
Plot The episode begins with Chris McLean standing on the dock of Camp Wawanakwa, as barrels of Toxic Waste roll down the beach, and burst open into the water. It spalshes onto an intern, who goes under water. When he gets back up, his hair is green, he grows taller, and grows a tail. Suddenly, he sinks into the water, dead. Chris chuckles, and explains how the new season will work. after explaining, Anne Maria falls from the sky, and is about to crash into the dock. She turns herself upside down, landing on her pouffe, which saves her. She begins to spray her hair, and Chris insults her tan, only for him to get his face sprayed. After coughing, B appears on the dock, only doing a simple hand gesture. Brick then arrives, giving a salute, only for Cameron to bump into him, falling to the floor. Dakota arrives, smiling at the cameras, while Dawn seemingly levitates to Chris, reading aloud his aura. Jo storms down the dock, while Lightning explains that he will win the million dollar sha-bam. Mike arrives, smiling at everyone, and Sam follows, playing a video game. Scott blocks his ears, while Staci talks about her Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather William. Zoey is the final person to arrive, and is somehow attracted to Mike. Right after everyone is in a group, Anne Maria sprays on her tan, causing everyone to cough. Suddenly, Chef presses a button, and the mutated monster returns from the lake, and tries to capture them. Chris explains to them that they should be running right now. Sam says that the mutant monster looks like something from one of his games, but is caught in the process. Lightning laughs, but is caught aswell Dawn simply meditates, and the monster doesn't bother chasing after her. While escaping through the forest, Staci fibs how her Great Uncle Greg discovered Toxic Waste, as barrels roll in front of them. She is then captured. Mike and Zoey frantically run away together, but their path is blocked by a giant mutant octopus. They try to turn around, but the monster appears, so they dive into the bush. Zoey is caught, and calls for Mike's help. He suddenly changes into Svetlana, and jumps onto the monster's hand, and attempts to free Zoey. However, Svetlana is caught in the process. Jo runs through the forest, while Dakota, Scott and Brick helplessly follow. Dakota then stops to pose, as the paparazzi take photos of her. The monster quickly grabs her, and Brick, Scott and Jo continue running. Cameron hides on B's back, while they run through the forest. They dash past Anne Maria, who is spraying her hair. Suddenly, the two men are captured, and the monster stands infront of Anne Maria. It grabs her, and lifts her in front of it's eyes. Anne Maria suddenly sprays fake tan at it's eyes, and it lets go of everyone. Cameron lands on Anne Maria's rocksolid hair, and thanks her for helping. Jo and Brick reach the finish line, and Dawn is revealed to already be there. Jo complains, and asks how she got there so fast, and she simply replies that she has animal friends there to help her. Suddenly, everyone arrives in the order of Dawn, Jo, Brick, Scott, Anne Maria, B, Cameron, Sam, Lightning, Dakota, Zoey, Mike and Staci. The first seven to arrive make up the Radioactive Rats, while the last six make up, the Mutant Maggots. Sam is happy to have two hot girls on his team. Zoey thanks Mike for trying to help in the challenge, while Dakota rubs off green toxic waste from her shirt. Chris announces that their first challenge is to find their way back to the cabins, while more monsters chase them. The two teams both get an ATV, which should fit their entire team. As Chef blows the whistle, the camper speed off. Dawn announces that she knows her way to the cabins, as she has seen the entire island in a mysterious dream. Scott calls her a weirdo, as she begins to steer. Mike says he'll drive, and drives. Suddenly, a stick grasps onto his shirt, ripping it off. He transforms into Vito, and makes jokes about Zoey's pale skin. She slaps him, and they crash into a tree. Staci, Dakota and Lightning go flying into the sky, and crash into the cabins. Lightning compliments himself, and accidentally punches Dakota. She then begins to cry, because of the mark it left, and she doesn't want any photos of it. Dawn continues driving, and Jo doesn't believe she knows where she is going, and takes control. As she begins driving, Brick and Cameron fall off, and Jo speeds away, much to Dawn's dismay. Sam, Zoey and Vito walk for a while, looking for the cabins. Right before they reach them, the Rat's ATV arrives first, and they cheer, thinking they won. Chris then breaks their cheer, saying that they are missing two members, when suddenly, the three Maggot's reach their team, and are the victors, and the two Rat's later arrive. At the elimination ceremony, Chris reveals that everyone will get a marshmallow, but the loser will get one coated in Toxic Waste. Anne Maria receives the first one, followed by Scott, B and Dawn. Jo gets the next one, shocking both Brick and Cameron, the bottom two. Chef then hands the toxic marshmallow to Cameron, while Brick gets the normal one. Cameron glares at Jo, along with Brick. Right before he can say anything, Chef lifts him up with one hand, and throws him into the Hurl of Shame. His last words before getting hurled are "This is madness!" Jo reveals in the confessional that she told the team to vote off Cameron, other than her, saying that she his a stronger team member, and that Cameron is weak. Chris then ends the episode.